Opposites Attract
by bttf4444
Summary: Alex P Keaton and Mike Flaherty become good friends, in a rather unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Family Ties or Spin City.**

**Author's Note: ****If you'd like to check out my FT/BTTF crossover stories, check out the following: When Realities Collide, A Very Colourful Christmas, Trapped In Dreamland, and Virtual Reality. The last is also a crossover with Light of Day and The Secret of My Success.**

_June 25, 2000  
4:00 PM EST  
Family Ties Universe  
_

As Mike Flaherty was getting ready to leave work for the day - he quietly sneaked up behind his rival, Alex Keaton, as he placed a halothane-soaked washcloth in front of Alex's face. Alex immediately passed out. Mike dragged Alex out to his car - and he began to drove home, as he was grinning widely. In spite of the fact that Mike and Alex practically looked like twins, and they were both so short - the two of them didn't really get along. They were both on opposite ends of the political scale. Well, today, Mike would finally get Alex - and he would get get Alex good.

As soon as Mike was home, he gently lifted Alex's unconscious body out of the car - and he carried Alex up to his apartment. He laid Alex face down on his bed, as he began to mummy wrap Alex from his ankles to his neck - until Alex was pretty snug. He then slowly removed the shoes and socks from Alex's feet. After that, Mike reached for some string, so that he could Alex's two big toes together. Mike waited patiently for Alex to stir.

"Wha-, wha-," mumbled Alex, "Where... where am I?"

Mike reached for two small brushes, as he began to run them up and down the soles of Alex's feet - causing Alex to break out into helpless laughter. Mike grinned, as it was obvious that Alex had very ticklish feet. Alex tried to squirm away, but he was wrapped up so securely. Alex's extremely ticklish soles were completely at Mike's mercy.

"Oh, Alex, listen to you laugh," taunted Mike, as he continued to run the brushes up and down the soles of Alex's feet, without mercy. "You have such lovely ticklish feet. You just can't stand it, can you?"

Alex just gave into helpless laughter, as the tickling sensation was so unbearable. He felt so helpless, and he didn't even know how he ended up here. He just continued to laugh, as Mike relentlessly ran the brushes up and down his extremely ticklish soles. Alex really had no choice but to surrender to the tickling sensation - as he knew that trying to will himself to not be ticklish didn't work. This look-alike of his could be so relentless.

"Admit it, Alex," Mike taunted, as he ran the brushes into the arches of Alex's feet. It was obvious that Alex was especially ticklish there. "You really enjoy having your feet tickled. I mean, with the way you're laughing, you must really be enjoying yourself."

Alex had to admit that he didn't completely hate having his feet tickled - as his wife, Ellen, had a regular routine of tickling his feet. Was it possible that he maybe went a little too far, with giving Mike a hard time? He just continued to laugh, as he was suffering from the ticklish torment.

"You know, Alex," Mike taunted, "I could tickle those soles of yours all night long. How would you like that, huh? I am really enjoying this, you know. I love making you laugh. Your laughter is music to my ears. You have such a captivating laugh."

Alex was laughing too hard to say anything. He just buried his face onto the pillow as he gave into helpless laughter and surrendered to the tickling sensation. He just could never get used to the sensation. He felt himself going insane from the extreme ticklish torment.

"That's right, Alex," Mike teased. "Just keep right on laughing. I really love the way you laugh. The more you laugh, the more I want to tickle those soles of yours. I'm not anywhere near getting tired of this. Your soles are my toys, and I love playing with them."

Alex felt like he wanted to faint. He felt himself getting so breathless from laughing so hard. The more Mike taunted him, the more unbearable the tickling sensation seemed. Alex felt like he was in a daze.

"You desperately want me to stop, don't you?" Mike asked, grinning wickedly. "Well, unfortunately for you, I don't plan to stop anytime soon. You're really providing me with some very nice music, you know."

Mike then ran the brushes into the arches again. Alex was laughing too hard to even attempt to beg Mike to stop tickling him. Of course, his pleas wouldn't do him much good anyway.

"Aw, poor Alex," Mike said, smiling sadistically. "I bet you must be really suffering. What are you going to do about it, huh? What are you going to do?"

Alex tried to just focus on laughing, but he couldn't. There was no way for him to escape the extreme tickling sensation. With the way Mike kept taunting him, there was no way for him to ever get used to the sensation.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," teased Mike. "You're just going to laugh and laugh. You're going to laugh for me, while I continue to tickle those soles of yours. You really do have such lovely feet, you know. The fact that they're so ticklish just makes them even more lovely."

Mike then ran the brushes into the arches again. He took great pleasure in knowing that the extreme tickling sensation was so unbearable to Alex.

"Oh, Alex, you must be suffering beyond belief," Mike taunted. Mike thought of how much pleasure he took in tormenting those soles. "You're really not such a tough guy after all, are you? I guess I've really found your weak spot - and, oh, I am having so much fun exploiting it!"

It wasn't until after about two hours, that Mike finally decided to give Alex a break. Alex was panting heavily on the bed, as he felt pretty breathless from laughing so hard.

"So, Alex, how was it?" Mike asked, his lips curving into a smile.

"Oh, it was pure torture," Alex said, breathing heavily. "You are such a sadistic tickler. Look, Mike, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, okay? Can we call a truce? I mean, we can still disagree on politics and get along, no?"

"Right, of course," Mike replied, smiling. He began to see that maybe Alex wasn't so bad after all. In all honesty, Mike himself hadn't been very fair to Alex. Maybe that could change, though. "So we're friends, then?"

"Almost," Alex said, smiling. "There's one thing you have to do first, though."

"Oh, what is that?" Mike asked, a bit nervously.

"You have to let me restrain you the same way you restrained me," Alex said, smiling. "Then you have to let me tickle your feet. Hey, it's only fair, no?"

Mike then felt horrified. He knew that the soles of his own feet were very ticklish, perhaps even as ticklish as Alex's. 


	2. Chapter 2

_June 25, 2000  
6:30 PM EST__  
Family Ties Universe_

"Look, Mike, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time, okay?" Alex Keaton was saying to Mike Flaherty. "Can we call a truce? I mean, we can still disagree on politics and get along, no?"

"Right, of course," Mike replied, smiling. He began to see that maybe Alex wasn't so bad after all. In all honesty, Mike himself hadn't been very fair to Alex. Maybe that could change, though. "So we're friends, then?"

"Almost," Alex said, smiling. "There's one thing you have to do first, though."

"Oh, what is that?" Mike asked, a bit nervously.

"You have to let me restrain you the same way you restrained me," Alex said, smiling. "Then you have to let me tickle your feet. Hey, it's only fair, no?"

Mike suddenly felt horrified. He knew that the soles of his own feet were very ticklish, perhaps even as ticklish as Alex's.

"Ah, but Alex," Mike protested, "I'm not ticklish on my feet."

"Oh, you expect me to believe that?" Alex asked, laughing. "I don't believe you, Mike. We both have the same physical structure, after all."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean that my feet are ticklish," Mike said, smirking.

"Well, let me check, just to make sure," Alex said, grinning wickedly. "Take off your shoes and socks."

"But what if I don't want to?" Mike asked, teasingly.

"Then I'll know you're lying to me," Alex insisted, smiling. "If your feet really are not ticklish, then you should have no problem proving it to me, right?"

"Oh, all right, then," Mike said sighing, as he began to remove his shoes and socks. At least he would have time to prepare himself for being tickled. He would just keep telling himself that he's not ticklish. He could maybe try to will himself to not be ticklish.

"Okay, let me wrap you up, now," Alex said, smiling. "Just lie down on the bed, and let me wrap you up snugly."

Mike lay on the bed, as Alex gently began to wrap Mike up from his ankles to his neck. Mike was feeling very nervous, and he kept silently telling himself that he was not ticklish. Alex made sure that Mike was lying face down on the bed, as he began to tie Mike's big toes together. Alex finally made his move, as he ran the brushes up and down the soles of Mike's feet, causing him to burst out into helpless laughter.

"So you're not ticklish, huh, Mike?" Alex teased, as he continued to run the brushes up and down Mike's soles, without mercy. "So that's why you're laughing your pretty little head off and trying to squirm away from me? Because you're not ticklish, right?"

Mike just gave into helpless laughter, as he was suffering from the ticklish torment. He kept trying to will himself to not be ticklish, but it wasn't working.

"So you lied to me, Mike," Alex taunted. "Well, let's see just how ticklish those arches of yours are."

Alex then ran the brushes into the arches of Mike's soles, causing Mike to just laugh all the harder. Alex smiled to himself.

"Ah, yes, listen to you laugh," Alex said, tauntingly. "You do have such lovely ticklish feet. I can tell your arches are especially ticklish. You can't stand it, can you? You desperately want me to stop, don't you?"

Mike just continued to laugh, as Alex ran the brushes up and down the soles. Alex smiled, as he realized that Mike's extremely ticklish soles were completely at his mercy. It felt so good to be on the giving end, for once.

"Well, I don't plan to stop anytime soon," Alex continued, as he smiled sadistically. "So, how does it feel to be on the receiving end of being tickled, huh? Now you know what I had to go through. Maybe I should just tickle your soles all night, huh? Just like what you said you wanted to do to me."

Mike decided that trying to will himself to not be ticklish was useless. He just surrendered to the extreme tickling sensation, as he buried his face into his pillow and laughed. He had to admit that he didn't completely hate having his soles tickled. The resulting laughter did release endorphins into his system, giving him a little burst of euphoria.

"Ah, yes, your laughter is music to my ears," Alex continued. "I mean, it's really captivating. Maybe I should tickle those soles of yours more often. Your laughter provides me with such great pleasure. Oh, it must be so unbearable for you, huh? You can't do anything about it, can you? All you can do is laugh and laugh."

Alex just smiled, as he relentlessly continued to run the brushes up and down the soles of Mike's feet. He took pleasure in knowing that Mike was really suffering. Alex has no intention of giving him a break for even one second, though. Alex loved to torment those soles.

"You make such a good tickle toy, Mike," Alex said, smiling. "I am having so much fun making you laugh and suffer. You're laughing so hard that you can't even plead for me to stop. Of course, that isn't going to do you much good, anyway."

After about two hours, Alex finally decided that he had enough - and he finally decided to give Mike the break he was desperately longer for. Mike was panting quite heavily, as he was pretty breathless from laughing so hard. Alex then finally began to unwrap Mike.

"Gee, Alex," mumbled Mike, "now I know what you had to go through. It was such unbearable torment. I guess my feet must be just as ticklish as yours."

"Yeah, I think so," replied Alex. "Well, can we bury the hatchet now, and be friends? I think we have too much in common for us to not be able to get along."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Mike said, smiling. "Let's put this whole rivalry between us, now, shall we?"

"It sounds like a deal," agreed Alex. "I'd almost think we were twins separated at birth, if I didn't know any better."

"I know what you mean," Mike said, smiling. "We may disagree on politics - but we do have other stuff in common, you know."

Mike and Alex then embraced each other, as they smiled their identical lopsided smiles. It was definitely the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


End file.
